1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless communications and more specifically to the design and implementation of a dual-polarization planar antenna in a base station to enable polarization diversity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarization diversity improves wireless performance by enabling a wireless device to transmit a signal at multiple polarizations, because the polarization sensitivity of the distant end antenna may be unknown or uncontrolled. It may also be important to improve signal transmission and reception quality in wireless communication systems that have a multiplicity of radio frequency (RF) propagation problems. One way of improving polarization diversity is to achieve dual, orthogonal polarization sensitivity in an antenna. An example of a dual polarization antenna is a structure that can support simultaneous transmission or reception of both horizontally polarized and vertically polarized radiation of electromagnetic waves.
Achieving dual polarization is often achieved by connecting each of multiple feeds to a different point on a single antenna structure, such that one feed excites currents that support one polarization, while a separate feed excites currents that support the orthogonal polarization.